


Brandy

by jkkitty



Series: Illya introduction to Americana [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another introduction to sports in American but this time Illya is in for a suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now what American game are you dragging me too?" Illya teased Napoleon.

_"Illya, is that anyway to greet your partner who's is offering you a fun day?"_

Winter coat, gloves, and stocking hat covered a polo shirt without a logo. The American seemed anxious for some reason about this trip.

_"Let's go, the game starts in one hour."_

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Illya looked at the sign announcing the game, shock showed on his face while Napoleon had a large smile beaming at his partner's surprise.

"How did you find this?"

_"Research my friend, research."_


	2. Chapter 2

The sign announced the two teams that were there for the Bandy game. In small letters under it, the Ukrainian words хокей з м'ячемor or hockey with a ball appeared. Just the sign brought back memories from Illya's childhood before the war.

Memories of playing the game with his cousins and father, the cold air turning their cheeks red, their breath filling the air, and then the hot tea mama would have ready for them went they came back in from their fun.

_"I really don't understand this game so this time you need to explain it to me." Napoleon interupted his memories._


	3. Chapter 3

It took Illya a minute to get over the generosity of his partner.

"You found this for me?" Unable to believe someone would go through the trouble.

" _Well I figured, if I am teaching you about American sports, you might like to introduce me to an Ukrainian one. So why isn't this considered Ice Hockey?"_ he asked walking through the gate.

"Bandy is considered a national sport in Russia and some Soviet states. Although played on ice, unlike hockey it using a single round ball and a bandy stick," his excitement coming through as he spoke about the game.


	4. Chapter 4

"There are ten players and a goalkeeper on each team. The primary rule is that the players other than the goalkeepers may not intentionally touch the ball with their hands or arms during play. Heading the ball will result in five minutes in the sin-bin.

_"The what?"_

"Sin-bin is penalty box."

" _So there are rules to the confusion I'm seeing on the field down there,"_ Napoleon said with a smile. He could tell his surprise had the desired effect of bringing some pleasure to his normally serious partner.

Eyes twinkling, he turned smiling back, "Yes we have rules, Napoleon."


	5. Chapter 5

" _Those skates look different_ ," Napoleon observed.

"Yes, Bandy skates have a longer blade than hockey skates, and Russian skates are even longer."

" _Always have to be one up on others, hey tovarisch."_ He teased. _"Why is the stick's bend different on some of them?"_

"The bend is the player's choice."

Napoleon looked around showing confusion.

"What are you looking for?"

" _No fan colors, no food vendors, or items for sale."_

"People in Russia have very little free time or money so we come to enjoy the game, but we have this." Handing him a warming flask of Vodka.


	6. Chapter 6

When the game ended, Illya took one last look at the field, wishing he could have been in the game.

As he headed down the stairs, Napoleon stopped him.

" _This way_."

Illya followed his partner into the locker room.

"Danylko, this is my friend Illya Kuryakin I told you about. He tells me he used to play the game."

The man turned giving Illya a big bear hug.

"So you are my brother Ukrainian that Napoleon tells me about all the time. Welcome. Come my friends; let us remember the good times when our country was free to enjoy this game."


	7. Chapter 7

After speaking for a while, Danylko said to Illya.

"So you played in the past?"

"As a child, nothing since," Illya admitted sadly.

"One does not forget the moves. Come my friend join our practice."

Before he could refuse, the team had Illya playing along with them. Napoleon watched from the stands enjoying the determination in his partners face, the joy of the game.

Soon Napoleon could see all Illya's training take hold as he whipped around the field, taking the ball in for a goal. His reddened face against his blonde hair stood out in the evening light.


	8. Chapter 8

After the game and thanking the team and promising to keep in touch, they left the locker room with Illya talking non-stop. Napoleon hadn't seen him this animated before so just smiled as he listened.

"I am sorry Napoleon, I am doing all the talking. Did you enjoy the game?"

_"I'd need to see a few more to understand it but yes I did."_

"What did you like best?"

Napoleon grinned but thought about what was really on his mind as it could result in upsetting his partner manner.

" _I think I enjoyed watching your enjoyment the most_ ," he offered guardedly.


	9. Chapter 9

They had arrived at the car and Illya smile disappeared slightly for a moment but then the grin reappeared.

"The games brought back memories."

_"I'm sorry if this caused you pain, it wasn't my intent."_

"No you misunderstand my friend. It brought back happy memories with my family before the war came destroying everything. It is one of the few cherished memories I have."

Napoleon thought of his own childhood. Although traveling throughout the world with his grandparents, he could remember enjoyable times.

_"I'm glad they're happy memories."_

"Let me tell you about our games," Illya said, joy in his voice.


End file.
